Bertil Frederick Schorer Foenander (1903-1980)
Descendants of Bertil Fredrick Schorer Foenander Generation 1 1. BERTIL FREDRICK SCHORER1''' FOENANDER was born on 10 Apr 1903 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He died in May 1980 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. He married '''PRISCILLA D'E' R'OSARIO '''on 29 Dec 1927 in St Mary's Cathedral, Galle. Ceylon, Southern Province, Ceylon, Sri' Lanka. She was born on 05 Jul 1906 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She died on 10 Nov 1972 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Bertil Fredrick Schorer: Bertil Fredrick Schorer Foenander was employed as a Ceylon Railway, Guard, Bureau of Meteorology, Melbourne. Priscilla: Priscilla De Rosario was employed as a Teacher. Bertil Fredrick Schorer Foenander and Priscilla De Rosario had the following children: 2. i. DUDLEY IAN JOSEPH FOENANDER was born on 23 Sep 1928 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He died on 12 Sep 2011 in Rosebud, Victoria, Australia. He married MAVIS ST CLAIR ROOSMALE-COCQ on 16 Nov 1948 in St. Mary's, Dehiwala Ceylon Colombo Ceylon. She was born on 09 Feb 1933 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. 3. ii. AUDREY ESTELLE MAISIE FOENANDER was born on 09 Nov 1929 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She died on 30 Jun 2000 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. She married DENZIL NEWTON ST THOMPSON in 1949 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka, son of Durham John Thompson and Mary Therese Thompson. He was born on 05 Jan 1924 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He died in May 1984 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 4. iii. IVOR ANTHONY FOENANDER was born on 10 Mar 1931 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He married CHRISTINE ANNE MCLEOD on 14 Jul 1956 in St Mary's Catholic Church, Kynton, Victoria, Australia, daughter of Andrew William McLeod and Mona Trixie Collom. She was born on 24 Jan 1938 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. 5. iv. JOAN CELINE FOENANDER was born on 15 Jun 1932 in Nawalapitiya, Central Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She died on 17 Oct 1973 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. She married GERALD JOSEPH CLARKE on 26 Dec 1953 in St Mary's, Bambalapitiya, Colombo Ceylon. He was born on 07 Aug 1928 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. '''Generation 2 2. DUDLEY IAN JOSEPH '''was born on 23 Sep 1928 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He died on 12 Sep 2011 in Rosebud, Victoria, Australia. He married '''MAVIS S'T' C'LAIR' R'OOSMALE-COCQ' on 16 Nov 1948 in St. Mary's, Dehiwala Ceylon Colombo Ceylon. She was born on 09 Feb 1933 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. Dudley Ian Joseph Foenander and Mavis St Clair Roosmale-Cocq had the following children: 6. i. JENNIFER PAULINE FOENANDER was born on 28 Apr 1950 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She married GAVIN MICHAEL JACKSON in 1970 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 7. ii. ROGER BRIAN FOENANDER was born on 28 Apr 1950 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He married (1) LYNDA. He married (2) JUNE BRAAMALL on 20 Feb 1982 in Frankston, Victoria, Australia. She was born on 24 Jun 1954 in Victoria, Australia. He married (3) SANDRA. 8. iii. FREDERICK WILLIAM FOENANDER was born on 18 Aug 1958 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He married MEREDITH FRANCINE THOMPSON on 19 Jan 1985 in St Andrew's, Gardiner, Glen Iris, Melbourne, Australia. She was born on 21 May 1961 in Australia. 3. AUDREY ESTELLE MAISIE was born on 09 Nov 1929 in Galle,' '''Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She died on 30 Jun 2000 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. She married '''D'ENZIL N'EWTON' S'T' T'HOMPSON' in 1949 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka, son of Durham John Thompson and Mary Therese Thompson. He was born on 05 Jan 1924 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He died in May 1984 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Denzil Newton St Thompson and Audrey Estelle Maisie Foenander had the following children: 9. i. JANIS MARY THOMPSON was born on 15 Oct 1950 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She married RAYMOND JAMES WALKER. ii. SHANE JOSEPH THOMPSON was born on 13 Jul 1954 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. 4. IVOR ANTHONY was born on 10 Mar 1931 in Galle, Southern''' Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He married '''CHRISTINE A'NNE' M'CLEOD' on 14 Jul 1956 in St Mary's Catholic Church, Kynton, Victoria, Australia, daughter of Andrew William McLeod and Mona Trixie Collom. She was born on 24 Jan 1938 in Galle, Southern Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. Ivor Anthony: Ivor Anthony Foenander was employed as a Assistant Station Master, Victorian Railway. Ivor Anthony Foenander and Christine Anne McLeod had the following children: 10. i. LAURA ANNE FOENANDER was born on 27 Feb 1958 in Yallourn, Victoria, Australia. She married DAMIAN FRANCIS OLDHAM on 31 Jan 1981 in St Joseph, Chelsea, Victoria, Australia, son of Norman Harold Oldham and Prudence Gillian Caudwell. He was born on 20 Mar 1957 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. ii. CELINE MARY FOENANDER was born on 07 Apr 1967 in Morwell, Victoria, Australia. Celine Mary Foenander is employed as a Journalist. 5. JOAN CELINE' FOENANDER '''was born on 15 Jun 1932 in Nawalapitiya,' Central Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She died on 17 Oct 1973 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. She married '''GERALD J'OSEPH' C'LARKE' on 26 Dec 1953 in St Mary's, Bambalapitiya, Colombo Ceylon. He was born on 07 Aug 1928 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. Notes for Joan Celine Foenander: singer on the original IMT with Graeme Kennedy 2005 Latrobe Valley Eisteddfod Vocal Results Joan Foenander Memorial Solo (Open) - Songs from the stage shows 1 Nathan Lay (Hazelwood North) 2 Breanna Knox (Bendigo) 3 Mark Casey (Ringwood North) Gerald Joseph Clarke and Joan Celine Foenander had the following children: 11. i. JEREMY ANTHONY CLARKE was born on 05 Jul 1955 in Victoria, Australia. He married PATRICIA SUSAN LLOYD. FOENANDER '''was born on 18 Aug 1958 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. He married '''MEREDITH F'RANCINE' T'HOMPSON' on 19 Jan 1985 in St Andrew's, Gardiner, Glen Iris, Melbourne, Australia. She was born on 21 May 1961 in Australia. Frederick William Foenander and Meredith Francine Thompson had the following children: i. DANA FOENANDER was born on 20 Jan 1989 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. ii. AIDAN FOENANDER was born on 13 Aug 1990 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 9. JANIS MARY3''' THOMPSON (Audrey Estelle Maisie''2'' Foenander, Bertil Fredrick Schorer''1'' Foenander) was born on 15 Oct 1950 in Colombo, Western Sri Lanka, Sri Lanka. She married '''RAYMOND J'AMES' WALKER.' ' Raymond James Walker and Janis Mary Thompson had the following child: i. JAMES ALAN WALKER was born on 30 Sep 1981 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. He married REBECCA ELIZABETH NEW on 06 Dec 2008 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. She was born on 27 Apr 1981 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 10. LAURA ANNE' FOENANDER '''was born on 27 Feb 1958 in' Yallourn, Victoria, Australia. She married '''DAMIAN F'RANCIS' O'LDHAM' on 31 Jan 1981 in St Joseph, Chelsea, Victoria, Australia, son of Norman Harold Oldham and Prudence Gillian Caudwell. He was born on 20 Mar 1957 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Damian Francis Oldham and Laura Anne Foenander had the following child: i. CHERYL ANNE OLDHAM was born on 01 Jul 1983 in Frankston, Victoria, Australia. 11. JEREMY ANTHONY' CLARKE ' was''' born on 05 Jul 1955 in Chelsea Victoria, Australia.He is a Commissioning Engineer. He married '''PATRICIA S'USAN' L'LOYD'. in Morwell Golden Hill/Tower Gardens in 1975 pastor Bill Thorbourne. Jeremy Anthony Clarke and Patricia Susan Lloyd had the following children: i. ADAM Richard CLARKE was born in Morwell Victoria, Australia. on 05/12/1975 in 2012 lives in USA ii. NICHOLAS Anthony CLARKE was born in Morwell Victoria, Australia. 25/07/1978 in 2012 lives in QLD Australia 12. RICKY 'FOENANDER ' was born on 11''' Feb 1973 in Traralgon, Victoria, Australia. He married '''PAULA. i. SETH''5'' FOENANDER was born on 20 Dec 1998 in Australia. Category:Non-SMW people articles